Paint It White (Other Countries Version!)
by namine utau
Summary: So this is a story about the British Isles and Romania also trying to stop the Pictonians from taking over Earth! Rated T for Germany Ireland and others characters swearing. Enjoy! DISCONTINUED
1. Chapter 1

Hetalia: Paint It White (Other Countries Version!)

_World Meeting…_

"Wha! What are we supposed to do?! These crazy alien thingies keep turning humans into them and taking over the cities!"

"Calm down! Calm down! Maybe if I get the potato gun…"

"Sister, that will not help! What we need is REAL ammunition."

"Scotland, any ideas?"

"Hm? I haven't got a clue."

"You're worthless…"

"Anyway! America's friend Tony told him that these crazy aliens are Pictonians from the planet Picto."

"Picto? They need a new planet name-"

"Republic, shut it! I'm trying to speak here!"

It was a special world meeting on the aliens that are attacking Earth. Northern Ireland, Wales, Scotland, Republic of Ireland, and finally Romania were all sitting around the long table.

Republic and Ireland were in the middle of strangling each other, while Scotland was smoking and Wales and Romania were making small talk. Finally, Romania stood and said, "We need to focus on the task at hand. What should we do about these aliens?"

Everyone was silent, thinking about what they should do. "Should we fight them off for as long as we can?" Wales spoke up. Ireland and Republic stopped strangling each other and nodded in agreement simultaneously.

Scotland threw away his cigar and stood up, saying, "That's pretty much the only way to do things. Wish Britain was here." The British Isles all got a slightly pained look on their faces. But that look was replaced by an angry look at the screen which showed the aliens.

_In Ireland…_

"Ready, sister?" Ireland said to Republic. "I've been ready!" She said back. The aliens quickly came with their spaceships, turning the ground white. Ireland pulling up her 7-foot black cannon and aimed it at the ship. A huge flaming rock shot out from it and hurled toward the ship. The UFO simply pointed its laser at it and it turned white and flimsy. The rock fell to the ground with a quick SPLAT and stayed there.

Ireland and Republic stared at it in shock. The alien passed over them and turned the ground white, but not them. "Wha-What?! That was my best ammo, bastards!" Ireland shouted running after the space ship. "Sister!" Republic said, running after her. She found Ireland standing on a hill, stock still. "Say, what is- !" She said, walking up and looking at what she was looking at.

"How could they?"

_In Wales…_

"Let's kick some alien butt, sheep!" Wales said, standing sergeant-like in front of her 400 army sheep. They baaed and charged at the approaching enemy. The mysterious green beam shot from the ship and hit the sheep full force. They all turned that bright white color and started grazing again. "Wh-What the hell?! MY SHEEP!" Wales said holding onto one of them.

She got up, still holding the sheep in her arms, and walked a little further to see a building.

"NO!"

_In Romania…_

"Let's go!" Romania shouted to the soldiers, who brought all the necessary weapons for fighting aliens. The glowing UFO came closer and closer into rang… and Romania yelled, "FIRE!" The weapons were shot, but quickly turned white and droopy.

Romania stared in shock at the weapons that were so powerful before. He stood up and turned to see a true horror in his eyes.

"How can this be?!"

_In Scotland…_

"Are we all ready?" Scotland shouted to his men, smoking a cigar. The soldiers answered with shouts and yells of defiance to the aliens. He pointed to the coming space ships and yelled, "ATTACK!" The men fired their guns and other weapons until the green beam hit them also. The men turned the same as the aliens and wandered aimlessly. Scotland was frozen in shock at the sight of all those men turned into mindless aliens.

He ran to the placed he loved most only to find something wrong.

"BASTARDS!"

The countries looked in horror as they saw the things precious to them turned into the white that everything else was. Ireland and Republic saw the beautiful Cliffs of Moher colorless and boring instead of the normal color and beauty of it. Wales saw her Caernarfon Castle reduced to the pitiful state it was in. Transylvania was nothing more than a white nothingness. Loch Ness and the Loch Ness Monster were unrecognizable to Scotland.

The world turned white (except for Switzerland and Liechtenstein).

The five countries made a temporary HQ from one of Wales' castles. "Now what the hell should we do?" Ireland said, folding her arms. The others had no ideas for now. "I'm not turning into one of those mindless bastards that's for sure," Scotland said.

"We need to maybe infiltrate the Mother Ship and take their leader down. Then, the aliens would flee and we'd be safe from harm."

"Good idea, Wales, but how do we get in there?"

"I have some old white costumes that I borrowed from China left over. Should we use those?"

"Oh my God, Romania you're our hero!"

"Let's go now, lads and lasses!"

"Yeah-! THE HELL IS THAT?!"

The countries ran out of the castle to see thousands of the spaceships approaching Earth. Suddenly, they started to morph together to form a giant ship. "What the hell is that thing?!" Republic shouted, staring in awe as it grew ever larger.

"That," Wales said, "is the Mother Ship."


	2. Chapter 2

"The Mo- AAAIIIEEE!" Ireland screamed as a giant explosion shook the ground beneath them. A strong wind ripped through the countries, knocking Wales and Republic over. Ireland, Romania, and Scotland covered their faces with their arms for protection.

"Wales, Scotland, Ireland, Republic?!" Romania yelled over the roaring wind. Ireland tugged on his sleeve to let him know she was there. They held on tight as the wind came slowly to a stop.

Once it finally died down, the five countries looked up to see a giant white mother ship. "So that's the Mother Ship. We need to get on there. And fast." Scotland said as the aliens walked on board the ship. "To the costumes!" Wales shouted running to the closet.

_After getting into the costumes (which took a while…)…_

Ireland, Romania, Wales, Scotland, and Republic all looked very stupid, but a lot like the aliens aboard the space ship. They ran up the escalator and hopped on with the other aliens. Ireland noticed that the aliens in front of them didn't look like the others.

'Wait… is that… Britain?!' she thought. It was! Britain, the Allies, and the Axis were in front of them wearing almost the same costumes (only the British Isles and Romania's were much better and didn't make them look too fat). Italy was waving a small white flag. Ireland stared in shock at them. How could they be here?

She looked behind to see anyone else, but there was only one alien with a curl on the left side of his head. A curl. On the left side of his head. Holy crap, It's Luciano! Italy's second personality! Ireland once again stared in shock and her jaw dropped.

She blushed furiously and turned around to face him. Walking up to him, she pulled off the hood and whispered, "What the hell are you doing here?!" "Ireland?! What the hell?!" Luciano said, also pulling off his hood. Luciano hugged her and whispered, "It's dangerous here!" He let go and she said,

"Says the idiot who also came here!"

"Ireland! I'm serious!"

"We're not the only ones. The Allies and Axis are in front of us."

"What now?!"

"Yes, now shut up! We're boarding the ship."

The doors closed behind them and the sensation of going upwards told the countries that the ship had taken off and was flying. They crept into an empty hallway of the ship and Wales whispered, "Ok we should look around the ship for weaknesses in different teams, alright? Wait, is that Luciano?!"

Wales pointed to the alien with a curl and he took off his hood. "Hi." Luciano said. "Anyway, yes we should split up and look around. How about we draw straws?" Republic whispered. Scotland pulled out enough straws and they paired up.

_A few moments later…_

"Damn, how the hell did I get paired with you?" Ireland grumbled as she walked with Luciano around the ship. Luciano glared at her. The walls around them, which were stock white, started to freak Ireland out. She had never liked small spaces, and it seemed as if the walls were closing in on her.

Suddenly they heard a noise. Ireland tensed and Luciano pulled out his small knife. Ireland put her hand on the knife and Luciano looked up. She shook her head and he put the knife back. He heard another noise and grabbed Ireland's hand.

Pulling her along, he stopped in front of a door and went inside. Ireland was about to say something, but Luciano put his hand over her mouth.

A few Pictonians shuffled past them and went out of eyesight. Luciano sighed in relief and pulled his hand away from Ireland's mouth. "That was way too close for comfort," she whispered. "Let's go before more come this way," he said and ran out of the room, pulling Ireland along with him. "O-Oi!" She said as she was tugged out of the room.

_In a different area…_

"Ok, so how should we find the weaknesses?" Republic whispered. Wales slowly turned around with an "oops" expression on her face. "YOU DON'T HAVE A PLAN DO YOU?!" Republic shouted at her, and Wales cringed.

"I'm sorry! I wasn't thinking!" she whined.

"You two shut up! We could be heard-! Oh shit!"

Pictonians were walking down the hallway towards them. All of them were freaking out until they just passed them. The countries stared wide-eyed as the Pictonians rounded the corner and went out of view. "Wh-What the heck just happened?" Romania stuttered. "I have no idea…" Wales said. They all sighed and started walking again.

_Back to Ireland and Luciano…_

Ireland and Luciano were running down the hall to find the control room. When they stopped for a second, they noticed a bunch of aliens heading toward them. "Oh shit this can't be good!" Ireland said. "Wait, look up there!" Luciano said, pointing to a secret passage on the wall.

It only took two seconds for Ireland and Luciano to jam open the passage and climb inside. The Pictonians passed them and they climbed out. Ireland sighed and said, "This is harder than I thought." "I know how you feel," Luciano said.

They looked around to see one door open ajar. The two countries cautiously peeked inside, only to see France and Britain. "OMG, Britain is here!" Ireland yelled, running into the control room. She tackled Britain into a hug and he yelled, "BLOODY HELL! IRELAND?!" Luciano slowly walked into the room, mortally embarrassed by Ireland's sudden entrance. "Luciano too?!" Britain yelled once again.

Ireland let go of Britain and walked toward the circling world hologram in the center of the room. "So this is where every attack is planned… I can see the white spots of this normally beautiful blue world." She said, her bangs covering her face. She taps Britain and it comes up with a small list. "What does it say?" France asked. "Here, let me translate it," Britain said, holding his phone up and pressing a translate button. The screen read:

**Britain**

**A former pirate, but now rather an effeminate, yet gentlemanly empire with a plethora of rain. France is a long time acquaintance and is often found bickering with for bickering sake. However, in their heart of hearts, they love each other… sexually.**

Ireland burst out laughing at the last line and Britain and France started strangling each other. Luciano just twirled his knife around as the two fighting countries bickered. Ireland made and scary yet hilarious face while putting a dainty hand over her mouth and a wide grin spread across her face. "So… hehehe… You two love each other?" she said creepily.

Both the countries stopped strangling each other and blushed furiously, both shouting, "AM NOT!" Ireland started rolling on the floor with laughter. France and Britain started bickering again and Luciano heard something.

Suddenly, the door opened and a Pictonian was standing in front of them. Ireland immediately stopped laughing and stood up. "There must a hidden door somewhere nearby," Britain looking around and a rope came from the ceiling, "See like that!" He grabbed the rope and said, "YOINK!" Britain tugged on the rope and the floor opened up on France and Britain.

"YOU IDIOT, WE'RE FALLING~!" France yelled as they both fell into the hole. "Brother, no!" Ireland yelled as she ran to the hole and jumped in. "Ireland!" Luciano shouted, also jumping into the trap. It closed behind them as they fell in darkness. The Pictonian kept walking after that.

_Meanwhile with the others…_

"UGH! Why did we have to go in the stupid vent, Romania?!"

"I'm sorry, but those aliens seemed suspicious!"

"Once we're out of here, I'm gonna pitch-slap you so hard your man-boobs are gonna concave!"

"You even try to touch him, Republic, I will personally get my demon sheep and my 2p self to beat the crap out of you."

"No need to get that violent, there."

"SCOTLAND SHUT IT!" Romania, Republic and Wales yelled at him.

The four countries decided to jump into an air vent after some Pictonians came running down the hall towards them. It was hard for Republic to stand because, like her sister, she was slightly afraid of small spaces.

Suddenly, the countries heard something else in the vent. They stood perfectly still and waited for it to pass. But it just kept coming closer until they saw a shadow. They all screamed until a bunch of banging went on. "God dammit, stop that!" they heard a familiar voice say. Republic looked up to see the Axis Powers right in front of them. Italy was waving a white flag in their faces. "Italy, Japan, Germany?!" Wales said. "Hi," Japan said, "What are you doing here Wares-chan? Is that Scotrand, Romania, and Repubric-chan behind you?"

"Well, it is Republic, Scotland and Romania. And we were trying to stop the Pictonians like you guys!"

An alarm started blaring in the vent and Germany said, "That's bad. The others must've tripped the alarm." "What? The others are here too?!" Romania said. "Sounds that way. I hope everyone is stirl safe," Japan said, ignoring Romania.

They heard a meow behind them so everyone looked at Italy. He had a cat peeped out of his costume. It was snuggling Italy. "That's nice!" Italy said. "Italy, you nincompoop! You brought a cat vith you?!" Germany yelled.

Republic slapped her face and Scotland banged his head on the floor. Wales and Romania groaned at the same time. "What? He is very relaxing!" Italy said. "RELAXING?!" Germany yelled. "Idiot, how could you bring a cat at a time like this?!" Wales shouted at him.

_With Britain, France, Luciano and Ireland…_

The door suddenly opened up and France and Britain got thrown out of it. And they happened to slam right into America, Russia, and China. The countries rolled down the hallway as Ireland and Luciano fell out hugging each other. "Ow!" Ireland and Luciano yelled as they're heads hit the ground. The rolling countries slammed right into a wall and went flying, while Ireland and Luciano picked themselves up and ran to help them.

When the countries got up, Pictonians were closing in on them. There were thousands of them! Luciano and Ireland stayed close together as the aliens got ever closer to them. "Way to go! We almost lost them all until you guys fell out of the wall and ruined everything, so thanks a lot for getting us all cornered." America said sarcastically. "Oh, shut up! You can't make this whole thing our fault!" Britain shouted at him. "Ugh, he's right. I hate you for putting me in a position to say that." France said. Russia said, "I think we have a different position to worry about."

The countries again looked at the Pictonians. They were perfectly still and Ireland and Luciano back away from them. "What's wrong with them?" Ireland asked. "I don't know." Luciano replied. "WHAT DO WE DO NOW?!" China exclaimed. "Those green light things are getting brighter aren't they?!" Britain said. "Those things are going to turn us into one of them!"France shouted. "Don't worry so much. I'm sure those Axis Powers guys will be here any second!" Russia said to them.

Ireland and Luciano ran to the wall and looked back at the glowing orbs on the Pictonians. All of the countries looked worried as the lights grew even brighter. "Oh no!" Ireland exclaimed. The room was filled with lights now.

Suddenly, the countries could hear a cat meowing from above. The aliens stopped the light thingy and looked up. Some loud banging was coming from the ceiling and more cat noises. "Prease! Calm down!" Japan said. More muffled voices told them that Republic and Germany were fighting with the cat. "AAIIEE!" Wales screamed as the floor collapsed beneath them and everyone went falling.

Germany and Republic got up holding the small brown cat. They both had scratch marks on their faces. They all noticed the group off Pictonians standing there, looking at them. "Oh cac…" Republic and Scotland said simultaneously.

"Welcome to the party," Britain said to them, "Thanks for nothing." "Brother!" Ireland yelled at him. "You could have picked a better place to fall at this moment?" China grumbled at them. "Ha ha ha! At least they stopped them for a sec! Now we can all die together!" America exclaimed. "Not helping America!" Wales yelled at him.

**Authors note: OMG this was a long chapter! Well I hope you like the movie/novel-like thingy with some more countries. As you can probably tell, Luciano and Ireland love each other, but they don't realize it yet. Goodbye, and the next chapter will be coming soon!**


	3. Chapter 3

"We are reft with no other choice this point!" Japan said. "Prease risten, Pictonians. We have come here today to show you our hospitarity!" All the countries in the room gasped at what he said. "Carm down. Just think about it for a moment. Rearly careful!" Japan said, "It may be true that they have come to Earth to invade it, but on the other hand they are stirl our guests are they not? It Japanese custom to be hospitabre… No, it is humanity custom to be hospitabre! Now then, I think we should hold a reception for the Pictonians!"

"What? He's kidding," Russia said.

"He has to be joking around!" Scotland exclaimed.

"He has to be," France said.

"No way," Germany whispered.

"What now?" Ireland said, "You joking, right?"

"Cool?" Italy whispered.

"Bloody hell," Wales exclaimed, "You must be kidding around!"

"Ok?" Britain said.

"I do not think this is best idea." China said.

"I agree with China," Romania replied.

"I think so too," Luciano whispered.

America got up and shouted, "Ya know, Nothing else is working so we might as well give it a shot!" then he started laughing slightly insane. The aliens got question marks on all their heads one by one. While all the commotion was going on with the aliens, China built a Chinatown in two seconds flat. "What the hell?!" Ireland shouted. "If you want to have big reception, just leave it all to me!" China said, winking.

He pulled out thousands of dishes for the Pictonians, "You go ahead and eat as much as you want to!" "How did you manage to build a Chinatown on a spaceship in five seconds?!" Britain asked behind China. "I want to know the same thing…" Wales said.

The aliens all sat down and started eating the traditional Chinese food. 'So much for no mouths,' Republic thought. "Well, do you love it?" China asked the Pictonians, "There is plenty to go around so keep eating, no worries!"

"Si! ~" Italy yelled and was about to eat some of the food until Germany and Ireland came up and said, "THAT IS NOT FOR YOU!" Italy looked disappointed when he couldn't eat it. Suddenly, loud Chinese music blared and a show was going on. Many acrobats were flipping and doing all kinds of things. A dragon was floating past in the background.

Pictonians were all clapping when the show was over. "Aw, thanks! I hope this is a fun time for you! ...So you Pictonians are enjoying yourselves?" China asked. They looked up and said simultaneously, "We don't know."

Not realizing what they said, China exclaimed, "That is wonderful! I had feeling you would!" Ireland slapped her face. And Luciano face-floored (Is that how you say it?). All the others looked shocked at the alien's reply. "Wait, you don't know?" China said, "But you are liking the food, aren't you?" there was a pause and the Pictonians repeated, "We don't know." China's spirit rose out of his body and whispered on the way up, "Aiyah~"

"Ello! It is my turn to show you what true hospitality means!" France shouted as he twirled with sparkles surrounding him, "I never leave a guest unsatisfied! Now, enjoy!" He held out a dish and blew a kiss out to the Pictonians. Now, thousands of dishes of French cuisine littered the table. "I have you a five course dinner from a five-star restaurant. And served with the finest French wine!" France said.

"Si~!" Italy said, holding up a knife and fork. "NEIN/UIMH! THAT IS NOT FOR YOU EITHER!" Germany and Ireland shouted, clutching Italy's shirt and shaking him. While that was going on, the Pictonians were eating the food and music was playing in the background. The place looked very high class.

"Tell me the true! ***Could not understand this part,*** you love it right?" The Pictonians stopped eating and said, "We don't know." France's spirit left him and wailed as he too went into heaven.

"It's our turn now!" Ireland and Republic shouted. "Alright, do you Pictonians love dancing? Well, we're gonna Irish dance here!" Ireland showed half of the aliens and Republic the other half the steps to a simple jig and they caught on quickly.

Soon they were doing beautiful dances with the two girls. Republic and Ireland magically transformed into green Irish dancing dresses and shoes. More shoes appeared on the Pictonians and they danced even better. Italy soon joined in with the girls. Republic's fiery red hair bounced around and Ireland's coco brown hair swished as she twirled. A slight blush formed on Luciano's cheeks when he saw her out there.

Ireland jumped on a stage and grabbed a microphone. The music switched to a slower song and she started singing. Everyone had fallen silent and was watching Ireland. Republic decided to join her and got another microphone. She jumped on stage and started singing with her. Ireland smiled and sang louder to match Republic's voice. The two Irish sisters sang beautifully. Luciano's blushed deepened at the end. When he realized he was blushing, he quickly pulled his hat down over his face.

When the song finished, Ireland and Republic posed and said simultaneously, "Do you like it?" The Pictonians paused and said yet again, "We don't know." Ireland's and Republic's spirits floated to heaven in defeat and said, "Damnaigh tu eachtrannaigh dur! (Damn you stupid aliens!)"

"Yes, I would like to be going now. Don't let me down," Russia said as Lithuania, Latvia, and Estonia magically appeared, trembling. "Yes, sir," They whispered. It went dark for two seconds and a stage light turned on. The three countries came onto the stage wearing white tutus. They twirled throughout the dance. And cried. "Honestly, we are not finding this very entertaining for anybody." They said simultaneously.

"You like it," Russia said turning to the other countries, "Da?" They stepped back and didn't meet his gaze. They knew he would probably kill them if they told him what they thought. "We don't know," The Pictonians said. "Time for twirling away," the trio said dancing off the stage. Russia's angel left and went to heaven.

"Alright, let them have a taste of my hospitality," Germany said, walking up to a Pictonian. The alien held up a beer mug and Germany was going to pour the beer in it. But his hands were trembling so badly he just couldn't do it. "Vell, hello! This is an especially good beer I like to drink vere I am from. I-I hope that you like it!" He said, trembling. The look on his face told the other countries that he was not enjoying this. The Pictonian had a question mark on the side of its face. "Germany, are you ok?" Ireland said walking up to him. America put a hand on his shoulder and said, "Yo, dude! You look nervous, bro!"

America appeared onstage in a tuxedo and a microphone was in his hand. "Hello ladies and gentlemen! And hello to you Pictonian dudes too! When humans hear the word hospitality, they think of me 'cause I know how to have a good time!" He yelled. America turned around and said, "Check it out!" A large casino was in the background. It was bright, colorful, and huge! Two girls in bunny costumes were there to welcome the Pictonians.

One lucky alien managed to win at the slots. Gold coins spilled out of the machine and onto him. Soon, many Pictonians were gathering around him. Another Pictonians kept winning at another place in the casino. They were all shocked at how well he was doing. The two bunny girls walked up to him and kissed him on each cheek. The Pictonian turned beet red. Many of them were cheering and such in the casino. Italy kept running around yelling about how he wanted to join in with the fun.

"Rad!" America yelled, "Things are totally heating up for reals! Now all I have to do is allowed them into the VIP room and let them win like crazy! Then I'll trick them into signing this rockin' peace treaty!" "Wait," Japan whispered to him, "It is still far too early for that. We still not have succesfurly buttered them up enough. The treaty is premature. Ret me give a try! Because I am know around the world for my incredibre festivars." "Sure, go for it, dude!" America replied.

The music quickly changed into the beating of a drum. Japan was in a tower beating this large drum with two thick sticks. He yelled out the crowd, "Konnichiwa, Pictonians! This is bon-dancing festivar! This is where we arl dance together!" Japanese music started playing and the Pictonians got into dance formation. They started dancing again. "OH!~ I want to dance too!" Italy exclaimed and joined the Pictonians. "This is fun, ha?" he said. "Sometimes, I really wonder if that's my other self," Luciano said.

"Now's the time, dude! Make those blobs sign sign SIGN!" America said to Japan, holding up the form. "No, it's stirl too early. First, we must pacify them with gifts and make sure they feer reraxed and happy before they reave. Then, talk the treaty on another day. That is secret to good reception!" Japan said, looking at America. "What?! You can't be serious!"

"I've taken the liberty of making the gifts." Britain said, holding up a navy blue bag. "Ha ha ha, dude! Your sense of timing is incredible!" America exclaimed. Japan walked over and bowed respectfully and said, "Thank you very much." The Pictonians were really excited when they got the gifts. Italy joined up and got one too. "Check it out! Those dudes look like they're, like, totally happy!" America yelled.

While most countries were happy, Japan and Wales were curious to know what he put in the bags, so Japan asked, "I'm curious. What did you put in the gift bags?" "Isn't it obvious? I put scones in there I made from scratch." Britain answered. All the British Isles and countries who have tasted his scones had a shocked expression on their faces. Wales and Ireland slapped him on the back of the head and yelled, "You idiot! How could you put those monstrosities in the gift bags?!"

The countries turned to see all the Pictonians eating the horrific scones. They all yelled, "Seriously?" And the alien's faces turned blue one by one. Ireland, Republic, and Scotland started to back up a little. Britain had a confused expression and asked, "What's wrong?"

The creepy light thing the aliens were doing started up again. "Oh shit!" Luciano yelled. "Fail! Dude, I think your scones pissed off the Pictos!" America shouted at Britain. "Why? My scones are so yummy," Britain said. "Since this is your younger sister speaking, I think you should really listen to me when I say your scones suck! And I speak for all our siblings!" Wales yelled at him. The other British Isles nodded their heads in agreement.

Italy turned around with a scone in his mouth and said, "Hm? Hey, what's wrong?" He floated into front of the other countries and said, "Hey, all you Pictonians! What happened to all the happy? Have another scone and let's keep having fun!" Italy leaned in with an odd, yet happy, expression on his face and said, "Eh?" The Pictos were momentarily startled and said, "No way." Soon all of them were shouting the same phrase. "Oh no," Romania said.

"Yeah, I don't think they like that plan, dude." America said. "I'm not sure what's happening, but we should RETREAT!" Germany yelled, running away from the Pictonians. The others soon followed them and Scotland yelled, "I blame Britain for all of this!" "What?!" Britain shot back. "For once, I can actually agree with Scotland!" Ireland yelled. "Same goes for me!" Wales shouted. "Hey, you guys! Wait for me!" Italy yelled trying to catch up to them.

The Pictos turned around and chased after the countries. "Dammit England! Why do you have to make such terrible food?!" Luciano yelled. Britain didn't answer as they rounded a corner. Germany kicked opened a door and jumped out. America, then Britain, then Wales and Romania together jumped out too. France, Russia, Japan, china jumped after that.

Republic hesitated because jumping out of a UFO was not something she wanted to do right this second. "Republic, jump!" Ireland shouted. The red-head shut hers eyes and jumped out, clutching her skirt so it wouldn't fly up. Ireland quickly jumped after that, and Luciano after her. Italy was last and he cried as he fell to Earth.

During the way down Luciano reached out for Ireland, but as soon as they almost got to each other, a sphere of the light sent Ireland in the other direction. The Pictonians were trying to shoot at the falling countries. But the countries landed on the ground and the firing stopped. The UFO flew into the clouds and disappeared.


	4. Chapter 4

Ireland and Germany kept on walking in the dense jungle. They didn't know why they were walking, but it was something to do. 'Where are the others?' Ireland thought, 'I hope they're all ok. Wales, Scotland, Britain, and all the others. And Luciano.' That one thought shocked Ireland and she dismissed it. The two countries were covered it dirt, scratches, and there was a little blood still on Ireland's head from when she landed on a rock. Germany was stumbling a little and Ireland was weak from blood loss.

Germany stopped to take and breath and apparently stopping did not help Ireland one bit. She passed out only a few seconds after Germany stopped walking. "Ireland!" Germany said weakly. He looked up to the stars as his vision started to blur. Germany fell on his knees and put a hand on the ground. His energy was used up and he almost couldn't continue walking.

Germany started to fall onto the ground and he saw a warm glow up ahead a little. It took him a minute to realize there was a light. Once he got up, he said, "Vait, vhat light is that, I think?" Slowly getting up, He picked up Ireland princess-style and slowly walked toward it. 'Maybe somebody's over there,' he thought. His walk quickly turned into a run and he got to the edge of the jungle before he knew it.

Italy was sitting on the beach, stirring pasta that was in a random pot. He had a wide smile on his face and the cat Pucci was on his head. "Zat Italy…" Germany said, "H-how?" "I think it is the soft grow of hope." Japan said walking up to stand beside Germany. All the other countries came out of the jungle as banged up as Germany and Ireland. Wales and Republic gasped and said, "Ireland!" The two girls ran up to Germany and Republic placed her hand on Ireland's forehead. "Well?" Wales asked. "She's fine. It's just some blood loss." Republic answered.

"Crimey, I've never been so hungry!" Britain said as he walked out of the woods with France. "You're all here!" Germany whispered. The other countries said nothing, but Luciano walked up and took Ireland out of Germany's arms. The other had happy looks on their faces. Germany smiled and turned to Italy. He was still stirring the pasta. When he realized the others were there, Italy looked up and said while bouncing up and waving his hands, "Hey~ I've been waiting for you guys! The pasta will be done in just a minute ok?!~" The smile Italy usually had on was even bigger than ever before.

"Cheerio, everybody!" A voice yelled. The countries looked up, only to see probably the smallest nation alive: Sealand. The whole country was there to greet them. "Hey, you remember me? I'm Sealand!" the young boy shouted, waving to the other countries, "I found you by using the inter-web. I'm kinda good at that thing! I brought my entire country hear to rescue you!" Britain and Scotland ran up and shouted, "You don't have an entire country to take anywhere, so go away you little pipsqueak!" While Sealand was smiling, he really thought that if he rescues them, he will be recognized as an official country.

_Any few minutes later…_

The countries were all sitting around a fire, eating Chinese food. Ireland was laid down on the sand and Wales and Republic were tending her head wound. "Oh, I am so full at the moment." China said. "Who would've guessed you had a vacation Chinatown on this island." Britain said.

"I completely forgot about it!"

"Wow, this seafood pasta is really rockin', am I right?" America exclaimed.

"I must agree," Romania said.

"My other self can really make good pasta." Luciano declared.

Sealand popped up and said, "Yes, I really like it!"

"Why don't you go home already?!" Britain shouted at Sealand.

"PAASSTTAAAAA~!" Italy yelled in his sleep, raising his hand in the air.

Ireland groaned and that told them that she was awake. Scotland got right in her face to scare her. When she opened her eyes, she punched Scotland in the nose so hard he went flying back. "Don't mess with me," she said angrily as she got up. Wales and Republic were both laughing so hard they were rolling on the sand.

"Good grief. I can never understand how he can sleep so easily." Germany said as Italy fell asleep again. "He's tired. After arl he did make us dinner, and I thought it was very derectabre-" "Hey, I helped make it too, ass!" China cut in. "I'm am wondering about Pictonian." Russia said, "Why did they stop the attacking of us when Italy started talking to them?" The countries all gasped when they realized it too. "Yeah," they all said. "They were probably fascinated by his facial expression because they don't 'ave any."

"They are extreme," Britain and Wales said, and they both started laughing.

Soon everyone started laughing with them except Germany and Japan. Germany looked at Italy's sleeping form, still wearing that smile of his. Then, Japan looked at Germany. A long pause was going around the campfire until a loud sound was heard by all the countries. Ireland, Republic, and Wales quickly got up and looked at the sky. "Oh shit, those damn aliens are back," Ireland shouted. The others soon got up and Germany said, "They're here." "It would appear so." Japan said. "Damn it, right when we had had a break." Luciano whispered.

The mother ship was approaching them at a rapid speed. "Gah!" America yelled. "It's heading right for us!" Germany shouted. Wales growled.

Sealand got a gleam in his eyes and ran off, saying, "Don't worry everybody! You can leave this whole thing to me!" "No, you imbecile! It's dangerous!" Britain yelled in his direction. Sealand ran across the water shouting, "Maybe for you but I'll be fine!" And he jumped aboard his country. He laughed and yelled, "ALL SYSTEMS GO!" The nation shook and started moving towards the UFO. Two very large cannons shot out of the country and were aimed for the spaceship. "I modified everything in my land just for this moment-" Sealand said as the beam hit the nation. Both him and the platform turned pure white and Sealand fell on his back.

"Well, what did I tell you? Idiot." Britain said. "There goes our so-called rescue team." Ireland said. Wales and Scotland face-floored. And Romania helped Wales up. The mothership landed right in the water and screeched to a stop. "It just… stopped." France exclaimed. "W-why would it stop?" Scotland asked.

Suddenly, huge tentacles shot out from under the spacecraft. "EW, what's wrong?!" Britain shouted. "What the hell?!" Ireland exclaimed. "Vhat ze hell are zey up to?!" Germany shouted. "Ack!" Romania said. The tentacles plunged into the water. And the mothership shot up carrying a ton of water with it. Buildings and monuments shot up from the water also. Some of them were the Statue of Liberty, Big Ben, and Mt. Fuji. Things from around the world were in this one spot.

"What the point in this?!" Britain yelled.

"It's ruined! The Eiffel Tower is atrocious!" France exclaimed.

"It's like they brought it here to show us!" China said.

"Wait! This rook rike bad news! I think they are making their own city with this isrand as their base!" Japan said.

"Vhat?! Zey can't!" Germany and Scotland said together.

The doors opened and millions of Pictos ran out of it on onto the walkway. Germany growled and yelled, "Italy! Wake up now!"

"Vat? It something about to happen?" Italy said, and then he saw the aliens and screeched. Ireland hiked up her skirt and pulled a violin out of thin air. Placing one foot on a rock, she shouted, "Forget what little properness I had left! Those bastards are gettin' owned!" Britain's jaw dropped nearly to the floor and he ran up and said, "You never had any properness to begin with!" Republic stared in awe at her sister and then did the same thing, laughing insanely.

Italy started shouting random things and crying until Germany put his hands on his shoulder and shook him shouted, "SNAP OUT OF IT!" "I haven't been this scared since I pretended to be the box of tomatoes fairy!" Italy wailed.

"Stop crying! If you don't, I swear I'll give you something to cry about! There's no crying in alien warfare!"

Pucci jumped out of Italy's hands and ran towards the bushes. Italy chased after the cat waving his arms. He dived into the bush and Germany shouted, "ITALY, COME BACK!" "Germany," Britain said, "just let him go. We have more pressing matters to conserve about at the moment. All the countries turned to see the aliens had stopped and were staring at them. There was a pause and Republic and Germany said, "Yes, we do."

The Pictonians attacked right after they said that and surrounded them. Britain and France immediately started fighting. Ireland and Luciano stood back to back and Ireland gave him a grin before she smacked one Picto in the head and kicked another. Luciano slashed and swiped at three others. Meanwhile, the others were fighting too. Japan found a stick and was beating the Pictonians away. China, like usual, pulled and wok out of thin air and started hitting the aliens with it.

One alien shot a beam at China and he blocked it with his wok. But, the wok and his hands turned white. "I'm hit! Oh no!" He screeched. "China!" America yelled. The aliens shot three beams at him too, but America managed to dodge them until the last one got his legs. Britain landed on his feet and screamed, "America!" and he got hit straight in the chest. "No, Britain!" Wales yelled, and used all her force to slam a Pictonian into the sky. But she got hit in the back and fell. France followed her down after he and Russia got hit in the arm and back. Japan blocked an attack but got hit in the chest by another one. Romania got hit right in the head and his hat fell off.

Now, Germany, Republic, Luciano, and Ireland were the only ones left. Luciano locked his fingers and when Ireland stepped on he threw her into the air. She flipped in the air and fell straight for the aliens. She kicked two Pictos and slammed a third in the head with the violin, but it broke right after. "Damn!" she said as she landed on her feet. Republic was punching the aliens until she got hit in the gut. "Sister!" Ireland shouted and blocked an attack. She was about to get hit when Luciano jumped right in front of her and got hit in the chest. "LUCIANO!" she screamed.

With a new-found energy, Ireland picked up Luciano's switchblade and threw it with all her might. It found its target, but Ireland had been grabbed from behind and held against her will. "Diabhal tu!  
Diabhal tu go hlfreann! Feircfidh tu gur mian a bhi tu marbh ag an am me ag deanamh le leat (Damn you! Damn you to hell! You'll wish you were dead when I'm finished with you)!"she cursed in Gaelic. One Picto shot a beam right in her chest but she was stronger and threw the Pictonian holding her into the sky.

Germany and Ireland now stood back to back. "I WILL KILL YOU WITH MY BARE HANDS!" Germany yelled, running up to an alien and giving him an uppercut. "PREPARE TO GET OWNED!" Ireland screeched. Ireland kept fighting even though her body was slowly turning into a Pictonian. The others were yelling and screaming as their bodies turned into Pictos too. Germany kicked one in the head and punched another. Three Pictonians jumped into the air and grabbed Germany. They used almost all their power on just Germany (**Go Germany! It takes three of those idiots to take you down!). **

Italy was watching until he heard China and Wales scream. "I'm turning into one of those Pictonian bastards!" China exclaimed. "Dude, me too, bro!" America yelled. "I hate this! I hate this! I hate this!" Republic repeated. "How the hell am I gonna smoke now?!" Scotland yelled. "SCOTLAAAND!" Wales screeched, punching him in the face. "I am becoming bland!" France shouted. "Where will my fangs go?" Romania added.

"You guys!" Italy said, backing away.

**Author's note: O.o OOOOOMMMGGGG! Jesus, this was a long chapter… I think I might explode! *eye twitch and explodes*Goodbye cruel world!**


End file.
